


Focus

by MiseryLovesMe32



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This Pairing Needs More Love - Freeform, but it was worth it, needed a porn break, said i wouldn't write fanifc until novel finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryLovesMe32/pseuds/MiseryLovesMe32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt - Merlin eats Roxy out. The circumstances are up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

* * *

 

“Concentrate.”

The word firm, commanding, ghosts against her thigh - breath hot and lips wet, making her arms tense and fingers curl. Her eyes open, heavy lidded to the mathematical puzzle in front of her, but her mind is focused solely on the man between her legs.

This is a test; a lesson in keeping ones wits and focus, no matter the distraction. But frankly no one has ever given her as good as this, teasing, pushing with just the right amount of pressure… then cruelly taking that skilful, sinful tongue away. His hands remain steady and strong on her hips as she curses, allowing her no leverage, no room for protest.

His accent deepens, thickens with every syllable murmured across her bare, slick flesh, sending a shiver up her spine, that makes her want to just...

“Roxy. Focus.”

She grits her teeth and finally looks down, angry… and she shouldn’t have. She'd resisted, held back. But now with the image, the concrete evidence of Merlin between her thighs, glasses still in place, still in control...

“Oh Merlin, please do be quiet.” And pushes her hips down to do just that, silence him, catching him off guard and muffling any protest with a rock of her hips.

But it's less than a second before he's responding, mouth finally going to work as it should. No more words, just a strong, wet tongue.

Her moans of encouragement as she rides against that sweet, invasive push, echo back in his groans; vibrating deep inside, making her shake as he drinks her in. Merlin’s fingers knead at her lower back while his thumbs press at the dip in her hips, now pulling her closer, but still guiding.

As the ecstasy ratchets slowly up, building, her head tilts back and she begins gasping her own litany of praise for the occupied, technical wizard.

But it’s still not quite enough, almost, so close, but… Her hands drop, weave and bite into his, peeling them from their place and pin them above his head. The change, the shift, allows her control, her posture bent over, and Roxy grinds her pelvis forward for Merlin to sink further inside, willingly, moaning low and suckles at her core.

His usually spotless glasses are misted; filthy with the result of his ministrations, and the frames bite into her flexing inner thighs. A sharp reminder that only brings her closer, makes her rock harder, nails bruising his knuckles… and that’s it.

“Merlin!” Her breath catches, hitches in her throat, neck bared as she climaxes. Roxy’s muscles taut as she rides out her orgasm and the man beneath takes every grind of her hips in his stride. Tasting every last drop, devouring until she sags, hands splayed, relenting their grip on his.

Roxy whimpers, boneless, as he kindly guides her down to lay across his chest, head resting against his still recovering lungs and hammering heartbeat.

“Well,” he begins, gravelly, northern affliction still thicker than normal. “We’ll need to consider a re-test.”

“Is that your polite way of saying I didn’t pass?”

“No, just that you may need more training.”

Roxy hums, nuzzling into his now ruined shirt. “Wouldn’t mind that at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anon is happy. Short and sweet but hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing :) Hehe! Remember comments are love x


End file.
